Simple man
by Cannibalcorspe93
Summary: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Demons? Angel? Makin' it up as I go. Might be smutty, might not. Rating M just in case.
1. To Amarillo

Dean and Sam sat inside the tiny burger shop they found just off route 66 near the Texas border. Sam enjoying a Cobb salad; ranch on the side, Dean chowing down on a large bacon cheese burger, extra bacon.

"What kind of signs have been reported?" Dean asked between mouthfuls.

"Dude, again? I've explained at least dozen times already." Sam complained with a disgusted look on his face. He hated when Dean talked with his mouth full.

"yeah, I forgot. Can you just tell me?" He rolled his eyes. Sam was acting like a girl again.

"Lightning storms, cattle mutilation, people disappearing, the usual stuff." Sam said in a hushed tone, trying not to freak out the few people that were in the diner.

"So demons."Dean didn't try to whisper. People started looking over at them with concerned faces.

"Dude." Of course Dean didn't think to keep quiet. He never does.

"lets just go." Dean got up, throwing a wad of cash on the table as payment and tip. The walked to the impala silently. Dean inspecting his side as he always does. He loved his baby. Sam just getting in. They drove in some-what silence, only the radio playing. Of course it was classic rock, Rush's Tom Sawyer playing at a dimmed level. Dean mouthing along to the parts he knew, Sam on his phone doing more research. Finally the pulled up to Amarillo Texas. Sam felt like they weren't alone, of course there were other people in town, but that wasn't the presence he felt. Something more, familiar. They checked into the Holiday Inn, unpacking what little things they brought. Sam had just finished putting his tooth brush and tooth paste in the medicine cabinet, closing it revealed Castiel, scaring Sam in the process.

"God Damn it Cas!" Sam exclaimed as he grabbed his chest, an automatic response.

"What is it God should Damn?" Cas looked determined. He never was good at human expressions. Though he tried his hardest to learn their ways, humans always confused him in a small way. Although the Winchester's confused him more than most others did.

"Nothing, never mind," Sam turned away from Cas to leave the bathroom, "Dean, Cas is here."

"Hey Cas! How's Heaven?" Dean questioned sarcastically. He couldn't give a shit about Heaven or it's little goons. The only Angel Dean liked was Cas.

"Heaven's in disarray. It's chaotic." Cas looked solemn as he answered, not picking up on the sarcasm at all. "I know why you're here," Cas changed the subject very quickly, "and I think you should leave."

"What Why? We've handled hundreds of demons before, Hell we took out Lucifer, I think we can handle this." Sam scoffed.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean questioned, he knew there had to be something else other than just demons for Cas to be trying to move them along. Something more threatening. Cas has sent them into dangerous waters before, but not often has he tried to steer them away from a fight.

"It's not demons. At least not normal ones. I'm not sure what it is honestly. I just know it's powerful. More powerful than demons should be." he explained, not that it helped his case any.

"Don't you think we should at least try to figure out what it is before we start running away?" Sam interjected. He hated running and hiding. Made him feel useless.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Sammy on this one. Kinda looking forward to this now. More of a challenge!" Dean added with a grin. Sam chuckled at his brother's glee, of course he'd be more interested now that there was even more danger involved.

"I'm serious. This presence I'm sensing is strong. Stronger than Gabriel, stronger than Michael. Stronger than any Leviathan. Stronger than even Eve. I'm not sure what it is, but it's not friendly." Cas warned, in vain he was afraid. The brothers looked even more curious than they did before. In fact they looked down right determined to be apart of this now. Seeing the looks they exchanged between themselves was enough for Cas to know they weren't giving up. "Fine, but I'm helping. Whatever this is, you guys will most likely need the help."

~Author's note~

Hey guys, first supernatural Fiction. Let me know what you think. Regardless if you like it or not, I'm probably gonna keep going. lol. Leave me notes on where you'd like the story to go. And no, I don't honestly know what it is they're hunting, but I'll make it good.


	2. Eternal

Dean, Sam and Cas left their motel room, a couple of older ladies looking at the three grown men in a disgusted way. Cas and Sam paying them no mind. Dean on the other hand wouldn't have his manhood questioned, winking in their direction. "Next time you ladies can join." he called their way, making the women blush and giggle.

"Dean!" Sam called, visibly embarrassed. Cas as confused as ever. With that they set off into town, Cas and Dean going to the local sheriff's department, Sam headed to the morgue to check out the only body found as of yesterday. Hours of questioning and searching led them no where, and got them more questions than before.

"So what did the body look like?" Dean asked, opening three beers, one for each man.

"Well, odd to say the least. Thanks," Sam said as he handed him a bottle, "he was covered in carvings. I took a few pictures," he handed the phone straight to Cas. "They look Enochian. Some kind of ritual?"

"No. Not Enochian. Older. This is before me." Cas handed the phone back.

"What do you mean 'before you'?" Dean handed him a beer.

"I mean before the time of Angels." Cas stated.

"Like, Leviathans?" Sam seemed concerned.

"No. Older. This is from the time of Gods. Before mortals. Before light." Cas explained. "Before there was God, there were his creators. There were the Eternals."

"The Gods of God?" Dean scoffed at the idea.

"No. Primordial beings. They hold no shape and exist outside the concept of time. They have been, and always will be." Cas looked at his beer.

"So these 'Eternals' are here? In Amarillo Texas?" Sam looked unconvinced.

"No. Someone is trying to summon them." He took a drink.

"But who would know this language?" Dean seemed to be getting into this more than normal. Eternal things didn't sound good. Sound like he can't kill them. He really didn't wanna deal with that.

"A God." Cas said matter-of-factly.

"Like Odin, or one of those Gods?" Sam looked at the pictures again.

"No, none of those Heathens would know of this dialect. I mean one of God's siblings." All eyes were fixed on Cas.

"Siblings?" the brothers questioned in unison.

"There are seven siblings. There's God, who created the Heaven and Earth, and all it's creatures. Then there's Heratric, who created hell-"

"I thought God created Hell?" Dean cut him off.

"No. God would not create something so vial. There's Daictio, who created hatred. Violapon who created love, Gradiot who created fire, Frehater who created the rain, and finally there's Nomandert who created conflict."

"I'm so beyond confused." Dean finished off his beer.

"God wanted it to be paradise. A world with out fear, conflicts, destruction, a perfect place for his creations to exist. The other Gods were jealous of what he created so they set forth to ruin it. Without them, there would be no heartbreaks, wars, genocides, anything bad." Cas spoke as if with sorrow.

"So who do you think we're dealing with?" Sam finally asked.

"I am unsure. But either way it will be the hardest thing we've ever done." Cas finished his beer.


End file.
